Christmas Eve-The Past Returns
by Firestar1
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Ryo's all alone, rated PG for alot of blood.
1. part 1

Disclaimer: The Ronin Warriors don't belong to me, so don't bother suing. I'm broke anyways.  
  
A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot deal, but I the ideas just kept coming. It's Christmas  
Eve and the war with Talpa is over. The Ronins all handed over their armor orbs to Kauyra for   
her to keep safe, so right now they can't draw on the power of the armors. Believe me, it'll   
make a difference in this fic. Mia and Yulie aren't a part of this story. Just imagine they're   
in another country or something. Anyhow, please read and review. All reviews are welcome, even  
flames as long as ya put something constructive in. Now, on to the fic!  
  
Christmas Eve-The Past Returns  
by Firestar   
  
Ryo sat on the couch and gazed mindlessly at the fire burning on the hearth. The mansion was   
festooned with Christmas decorations and a huge tree full of lights and ornaments graced the   
living room.  
  
The house was empty except for Ryo. Kento, Cye, Sage,and Rowen had all gone to visit their   
families for the holidays. They had been reluctant to leave Ryo behind at first, but Ryo told   
them he was going to be spending Christmas with some old friends of his.  
  
Man, I sure wish the guys were here, thought Ryo, but I couldn't make them stay. None of   
them have seen their families since the war agianst the Dynasty started and after that was over,  
they stayed so that I wouldn't be alone.   
  
So Ryo sent them all home and told them he would be fine. And he had genuinely thought he would  
be. After all, he'd spent plenty of holidays alone before and he'd everything had turned out okay.   
Ryo sighed with unhappiness and got up off the couch.  
  
"Might as well do something useful," he said to the empty room and headed towards the kitchen.  
Before he could make it very far, however, someone knocked on the door. Curious as to who would  
be calling on Christmas Eve, he went to see who it was.  
  
Outside, a swarthy looking man with beady eyes and thinning hair raised a gun and pointed it at   
Ryo's heart.  
  
"Hi, boy, remember me?"  
  
12:00 p.m. Christmas Eve  
  
Rowen lay on his bed in his old room, trying to read a book on astronomy, but he just couldn't  
get into it. Everytime he almost lost himself in the book, an image of Ryo would flash into his  
mind. He'd always picture Ryo sitting home, lonely, and feeling abandoned. Sure Ryo had said he  
was staying with some friends, but Rowen knew he hadn't bought a plane ticket anywhere and Ryo  
didn't know anybody in Toyama.  
  
Some friend I am, he thought sarcastically. Rowen rolled over onto his stomach and put his head   
in his hands.   
  
Wait a minute! Rowen's head shot up in excitement. There's still time to get to Toyama if I   
leave now, and I bet all the other's can make it, too.  
  
No sooner thought than done. Rowen had the phone in his hands and had everyone on their way to   
Toyama.  
  
  
Sage hurriedly shoved his last few possesions in his bag. He only had a half hour to get to the  
airport and catch his flight. It had been an incredible stroke of luck for him that someone had  
canceled their Christmas Eve flight, leaving a seat open for him. He couldn't wait to see Ryo's  
face when they walked in the door.  
  
2:00 p.m. Christmas Eve  
  
Cye was busily packing up his and Kento's things, while Kento was making sure that they had   
enough food to last them the 2 hour flight. "Kento, haven't you packed enough food yet? You've   
been at it for a good hour and you just ate that big meal that your mom made."  
  
"C'mon Cye, you've gotta travel prepared. You wouldn't want me to die of starvation, would ya?"  
  
  
Kento and Cye met up with Sage at the airport, and Rowen was waiting for them with his car.  
  
7:00 Christmas Eve  
  
"Hey guys! What took ya?", Rowen called out jokingly. The Ronins all gave him good natured   
greetings in return and they hurriedly jammed their luggage into Rowen's trunk.   
  
"So, Rowen, what's this emergency Christmas gathering all about?" Sage asked.  
  
"Well, since we're the closest thing Ryo has to family, I thought we should spend the holidays   
together. I mean, the only reason he told us he had someone to stay with was because he didn't  
want to hold us back. I think we owe it to him to be there when he needs us."  
  
  
  
Ryo stood frozen on the door step. "Wha-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."  
  
The man cackled nastily. "You didn't really think I would die so easily, did you? It was merely  
a way for me to drop out of sight for awhile. I had to let the police forget about me. But I   
never forgot about you, boy."  
  
"I never did anything to you. It was your own fault."  
  
"No, boy, it was all your fault, and I'm going to make you regret it." The solidly built man   
stepped forward, placing the gun against Ryo's neck. "Now, we're going to go inside, and we'll  
work on what you owe me."  
  
Prodding Ryo with the gun, he pushed him forward and forced Ryo to step inside and close the door.  
He walked Ryo into the living room and made him kneel on the floor. The man bent down and placed  
his mouth by Ryo's ear. "Do you remeber what happens next, boy?"  
  
Ryo closed his eyes and forced himself to hold back a scream. He was not, however, able to hold  
back the single tear that rolled down his pale cheek.  
  
  
9:00 Christmas Eve  
  
"There it is!" Kento shouted from the backseat. He was all but jumping for joy at the sight of   
the brightly lit mansion. "Man, won't Ryo be suprised!"  
  
Rowen parked the car in the driveway and the guys snatched their bags out of the trunk. Cye,   
suprisingly, beat everybody to the door, flinging it open. "Ryo, we're ho-" Cye's gleeful shout  
cut off abruptly at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Blood spattered the floor, the walls, the furniture, and even the ceiling. The living room table  
was on its side and several lamps lay broken on the floor. Curled up in a ball in the middle of  
the disaster lay Ryo.  
  
He was covered in blood. It ran in red trails down his cheeks and through his hair. It stained   
the remnants of his clothes and gathered under him in a frighteningly large pool.  
  
Ryo's shirt had been torn from him completely and lay in a shredded heap a few feet away. On his  
chest and back were deep cuts and he had rope burns on his wrists.  
  
His pants had been torn as well, and the top button and zipper were broken.   
  
By the time Cye took all this in, the other Ronins had pushed their way in and stood motionless  
in horror.  
  
Somehow, Sage managed to shake himself from his paralysis and he knelt down beside Ryo. Placing  
a shaking hand on Ryo's throat, he anxiously sought for a pulse.  
  
There. It fluttered faintly against his finger tips, but seemed ready to vanish at any moment.  
  
Acting quickly, Sage drew on the small amount of power that he could reach without having the   
Halo armor. A faint green glow surrounded Ryo for a moment and then faded. As faint as it   
was, however, it managed to steady Ryo's heartbeat.  
  
Sage slumped forward, almost falling on Ryo, but managed to catch himself on time. "I healed him  
as much as I could, guys, but we need to get him to a hospital quickly."  
  
Rowen nodded jerkily in agreement and dashed to the kitchen to dial 911. All the Ronins could do  
now was wait. 


	2. part 2

Christmas Eve: The Past Returns   
Part 2  
Firestar  
  
Disclaimer: The Ronin Warriors don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, but I was half done with it when my computer went down   
and I lost all my files. It was probably a good thing, though, because I think this second version  
is better. Please review when you're done reading and I'll even allow flames as long as they've   
got something constructive in them. Oh, and to Faceless, Wildfire Friendship, DX_Insider, Lilas,   
no name critic, and all the other people who have been reviewing my fic so much, thanks a lot for  
the encouragement. I really appreciate it.  
  
Christmas Morning 1:30 a.m.  
  
Rowen stared up at the anti-septic white walls, but he didn't see them. Instead, he saw the   
blood spattered room with Ryo lying like a broken doll in the middle. Tears welled up in Rowen's  
blue eyes and ran unheeded down his cheeks.  
  
Sage looked at Rowen sympathetically from across the waiting room. It hurt all the Ronins to see  
Ryo in such bad shape, but he knew it hurt Rowen even more.   
  
The doctor had come out earlier and told them all the extent of Ryo's injuries before they took   
him up to surgery. Ryo had multiple fractures in his arm and his right leg, as well as several  
deep cuts on his chest and back. What had threatened his life, however, had been the slits along  
the veins in his wrists. If they had gotten to Ryo just 10 minutes later, he'd be dead from loss  
of blood.  
  
The doctor had hesitated then, reluctant to relate the next bit of bad news. When he went on, the   
Ronins had all sunk down into chairs, stunned. "Who..who would do such a terrible thing?" Cye's  
horrified question came out in little more than a whisper. Kento had lain a hand on his shoulder,  
trying to comfort him.  
  
Sage remained impassive, the calm rock the others could lean on.  
  
Rowen, though, was anything but calm. His rage was easily apparent and he put his fist through  
the hospital wall.   
  
"Rowen, calm down. Your not helping Ryo by hurting your hand." Sage tried to talk Rowen out of  
his rage, but it wasn't really needed. After that one moment of explosive anger, Rowen collapsed   
into a chair, his face vacant. But his eyes were full of pain.  
  
He turned to his friends bitterly, "Merry Christmas guys."  
  
December 29  
  
Ryo felt consiousness pulling at him, but he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to face the   
pain he knew was waiting for him, or the shame. The shame that he had brought on himself by   
letting himself be used. Finally, he could no longer resist the call of awareness.  
  
  
Rowen had been sitting by Ryo's bedside for days, leaving only to use the bathroom or to grab  
something from the vending machine in the hall. The others had offered to watch Ryo for a while,  
but he was determined to be there when Ryo woke up.  
  
His eyelids felt like sandpaper and he was about to lay his head down next to Ryo for just a   
moment of rest, when he saw a hint of movement.  
  
"Ryo? C'mon Ryo, wake up." Rowen's gentle pleading got a response and Ryo's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Rowen?" Ryo's voice was very faint.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here." Rowen's voice was full of weariness, but also of joy. Now that Ryo was  
awake, everything was going to get better.  
  
"How ya feeling, Ryo? Do you need anything?" Ryo almost smiled at Rowen's eagerness to help, but  
when he thought about what his friend would think of him if he found out what happened, all traces  
of the smile vanished.  
  
"I feel fine, Ro. No problem." Rowen's smile broadened. "I'm glad."  
  
December 31   
  
Ryo stirred restlessly in the hospital bed. He was going home today. He supposed he should be  
glad, so that's what he showed his friends. But he wasn't. He wasn't glad about anything. Ever  
since he had woken up he'd been trapped in a swirling pit of self-loathing, guilt, and shame. Fear  
was there as well. Fear that his friends would find out what had happened and discover his secret.  
He couldn't bear to see their disgust, and Rowen would hate him. Ryo knew he would.  
  
"Hey Ryo!" Cye came bursting into the room, followed by the rest of the Ronins. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Can't wait." Ryo's response lacked enthusiasm, but no one seemed to notice. Except Rowen.  
Rowen walked to Ryo's side and helped him to get out of the bed and get dressed. When they were  
done, Ryo collapsed into the wheelchair Kento had brought in, exhausted by even that bit of physical  
effort.  
  
"All right, man, here we go." Kento pushed the wheelchair out the door and the Ronins headed home.  
  
  
Sage drove the van up to the house and parked it out front. Kento helped Ryo out of the car and   
carried him into the house. Inside, the entire living room had been redone. It had been stripped  
of its old carpet and paint and given new. All the furniture was different, too. The Ronins had  
done their best to remove all reminders of what had happened from the house, to make it less painful  
for Ryo.  
  
The doctor had told them that Ryo should recover quickly physically, but he couldn't guarantee his  
mental state. But Ryo seemed just fine. He was cheerful and joked about his injuries. The guys  
just figured the doctor was worrying too much.  
  
Once the Ronins entered the house, Kento sat Ryo down on the new couch. Ryo looked around for a   
moment, studying the new interior. "I like what you've done with the place." Kento, Cye, Rowen,  
and Sage all smiled. That was the old Ryo they knew.  
  
  
Watching his friends smile, Ryo shuddered inside. No matter how many coats of paint and how much  
new carpet they put in, he could still see the blood. It covered everything, and leering right  
in the middle of it all was that man. That horrible face from his past. It haunted him now worse  
than ever. Even before it had come for him in person, it had filled his nightmares. When he   
woke up screaming, the guys always thought he was dreaming of Talpa and the battles he fought.   
Sometimes he was, but more often it was of his past and what that terrible man had done to him.  
  
Kento cracked a joke then, making all the others laugh, and Ryo joined in belatedly. He couldn't  
let the others know what was bothering him. What had happened was too shameful for them to know  
about. That man had done...things to him. Worse than cuts or a beating. He'd been...violated,  
and what was worse, it wasn't the first time, and as long as he was still out there, Ryo was afraid  
it wouldn't be the last.  
  
5:30 p.m. New Year's Eve  
  
Rowen lay on his stomach in his bed, trying to read a book. Ryo was asleep in the bed next to him.  
It was really Sage's bed, but everyone had agreed that Ryo should room with someone instead of being  
on his own. Sage had volunteered to move into Ryo's old room and let Ryo stay with Rowen.  
  
Finally, Rowen gave up on the book. He just couldn't get into it. Instead, he watched Ryo. Ryo  
wasn't sleeping very peacefully. He was tossing and turning as much as his injured body would   
allow and sweat had broken out on his brow.  
  
Maybe I should wake him up thought Rowen, but he didn't get the chance. Ryo shot up in bed, his   
breathing ragged and coming in short gasps. Tears streamed down his face. Through it all, though,  
Ryo didn't cry out. In fact, he didn't make a sound. Then his shoulders started to shake and Rowen  
walked over to Ryo slowly, so as not to startle him.  
  
"Ryo, are you alright?" Rowen asked quietly, but it made Ryo jump just the same.  
  
"Y-yeah, sure, j-just a dream is all. I didn't mean to bother you," Ryo managed to get out, but   
Rowen wasn't going to let it go that easily.   
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"NO!" It came out far more forcefully than Ryo had intended. "I'm sorry Ro, I...just want to   
forget about it. That's all."  
  
"Ryo, sometimes the best way to put something behind you is to talk about it first. To get everything  
out in the light." Rowen was doing the best to help his friend. If only Ryo would open up to him.  
He would love to hold Ryo in his arms. To comfort him, of course, but Rowen also couldn't help   
hoping for something more.  
  
Ryo shook his head violently. "Not this. I can never talk about this."  
  
"But Ryo-", but Rowen didn't get a chance to push any further, because Cye called from downstairs.  
  
"Hey guys, dinner's ready, and then we've gotta get ready for the party!"  
  
The Ronins were throwing Ryo a small welcome home celebration, joining it with their normal New Year's  
Eve festivities. They'd all decided not to leave home this year, but that didn't mean they couln't  
have fun.  
  
Ryo called back down to Cye, thankful for the interruption. "We'll be down in a minute."  
  
Then he turned to Rowen, "you want to help me out of bed here?"  
  
Rowen sighed in defeat, "sure."  
  
  
A/N: So what ya guys think? Good? This one took me awhile to write, even if it is kinda short.  
I've already got a few ideas for the next part, though, so hopefully it will get out sooner. No   
guarantees, though. I've still got a research paper to write before Christmas break's over.  
Anyways, let me know what you all think. I love getting reviews. 


	3. part 3

Christmas Eve: The Past Returns pt.3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, never have, never will. But man, I sure wish I did.  
  
A/N: This fic sure is taking longer than it was supposed to, but the ideas just keep coming. I know  
it's not Christmas Eve any more, so the title doesn't really fit, but I think it makes it easier to  
find once it's posted. Anyways, I hope you guys like this part. I put a lot of time into it. And  
I want to thank Wildfire Friendship for the suggestions. It helps a lot to know what people think  
and what they want to read. Well, I guess I've rattled on long enough. On to the fic!   
  
  
7:30 New Years Eve  
  
The Ronins had finished there New Years Eve dinner and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Ryo  
was joking around with Kento, teasing him about his appetite, but Rowen still seemed troubled.  
  
"What's wrong, Ro?" Sage kept his voice low so as not to draw the others' attention.  
  
Rowen looked up at him, wanting so badly to tell Sage what bothered him, but he didn't think Ryo  
would forgive him if he found out. He hadn't been sworn to secrecy or anything, but he still couldn't  
force himself to get the words out. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."  
  
Sage looked at him doubtfully, but let it go, not willing to spoil the party.  
  
"Hey Ryo, we've got a suprise for ya!" Kento shouted gleefully, after looking at the other's for   
permission to spill the secret.  
  
Ryo looked at him in mock suspicion. "What kinda suprise?"  
  
The guys took it as their signal to pull wrapped packages out of various hiding places. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Ryo looked at them like they'd hit their heads. "Guy's, Christmas is over. Has been for a few days."  
  
Cye smiled, "we know, but we didn't get the chance to celebrate it with you, so we figured we'd give  
you your presents now. Make tonight kind of a Christmas and New Years all rolled into one."  
  
Looking down for a moment, Ryo seemed to be holding back tears, but when he met their gazes he had  
a huge smile on his face. "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me."  
  
His friends all handed him his gifts one by one, giving him plenty of time to open each. The first   
was from Kento. The wrapping paper was a bit wrinkled and torn in a few places, but Ryo didn't  
seem to mind. He opened it carefully, not wanting to ruin whatever was inside. Then a huge grin  
lit up his face. "Just what I've been needing Kento." He held up a huge tin of cookies.  
  
Ryo opened all the rest of the packages with just as much care. From Cye he got a pocket knife and  
Sage a cd produced by his favorite band. The last gift he opened was from Rowen. Inside was a simple  
frame made of silver and engraved with the words "friends forever." The frame held a picture of all  
the guys together, in regular street clothes, during one of their happiest moments.   
  
Everyone took a moment to remember that day. Talpa had been defeated just a week before and they'd  
all been giddy with elation, relief, and a fierce pride. They had saved the world, and even if no  
one else ever knew it, they were heros. Wanting to preserve that happiness forever, Rowen had set   
up a camera and gotten all the guys to stand together for the photo.  
  
Kento was the first to come back to himself and brought the others all snapping out of their reveries.  
"C'mon guys, lets get the show on the road."  
  
  
They stayed up all night, waiting for the new year to roll in. The Ronins turned their stereo up  
loud and rambled from one activity to another, not really caring what they did, as long as it was   
done together.  
  
Then Sage glanced at his watch. "Hey guys, it's almost midnight!" He silently watched the seconds  
tick by and then he held up his hand. "10, 9, 8" The other's joined in as well. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3,   
2, ONE!" "Happy New Year!"  
  
  
1:30 a.m. January 1, 2001  
  
This charade was grinding on him. He was trying so hard to be strong for his friends, but he didn't  
know how long he could keep it up. It was all bottled up inside of him, threatening to explode  
outwards at any moment. All he wanted to do was go up to his room and be left in peace, but at the  
same time he was afraid of falling asleep. Afraid of the nightmares it would bring. What if he cried  
out this time? He had come so close to spilling everything to Rowen, but had just barely managed to  
hold it in. Ryo didn't want Rowen to hate him, or pity him, or be disgusted by what he had let happen  
to him. If only I had fought harder, or been smarter, or killed that man when I had the chance.  
It's all my fault. Ryo's anguished thoughts went unnoticed by his friends. He was very good at   
keeping his feelings to himself. He'd been hiding them for years.  
  
But when he finally returned his attention to the party, he found that he would finally get his respite.  
The others were getting ready to turn in.  
  
"Hey Ryo, ya ready to go to bed?" Rowen asked solicitously. When Ryo nodded, he bent down and lifted  
Ryo the way he would a sleeping child, or a lover. The other's looked on, their curiousity aroused,  
but kept their thoughts to themselves.  
  
Rowen headed upstairs, careful not to jounce Ryo and aggravate his wounds. Ryo leaned his head against  
Rowen's chest tiredly, reveling in their closeness, but not noticing the feelings he aroused in the  
one he did it to.  
  
  
Cye watched Rowen carry Ryo up the stairs. When he was sure they were both out of earshot, he turned  
to face Sage and Kento. "Guys, I'm worried about Ryo. There was something just...off about him   
tonight. He's hiding something from us."  
  
Kento nodded soberly. "Yeah, I know what ya mean. Every time he thought we weren't paying attention,  
he'd let that fake smile of his slide off his face. He looks so sad."  
  
Sage remained silent and Kento and Cye waited expectantly. He was the expert on emotions  
as far as they were concerned. Finally, he sighed with frustration. "We need to get him to talk  
about what happened. It's not good for him to keep it inside like he has."  
  
Cye and Kento looked just as frustrated. "But how do we get him to do that," Cye asked. "We can't  
force him to talk."  
  
"The only thing we can do right now is wait. I think Rowen is our best chance of helping Ryo. If  
he'll open up to anyone, it'll be to him."  
  
Kento didn't like the thought of waiting, but he reluctantly agreed along with Cye. "You're right Sage,"  
he sighed, "but I hate waiting. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have any choice."  
  
  
  
*He was trying desperately to get away, to fight against his captor, but he was too little. The man's  
strong hands wrenched Ryo's thin arms behind his back, practically pulling them out of their sockets.  
Ryo tried to cry out, to yell for help, but the gag stifled his screams. Tears streamed down his   
young face, and he was trembling with fear. The man tore Ryo's shirt away and began to unbutton his   
pants. Ryo struggled harder, but it was no use. He was forced to his knees. The man's foul breath  
wafted across Ryo's face as he placed his mouth by Ryo's ear. "It's no use fighting boy, you belong  
to me." Then he caressed Ryo, his hands working their way lower and lower, finally reaching..."*  
  
  
Rowen was jolted out of sleep by Ryo's scream. Scrambling frantically for a light, he leaped out of  
bed and headed towards Ryo. Ryo flailing around in his bed, still caught up in his nightmare. Sweat  
soaked his form and tears ran freely from his closed eyes. Rowen grabbed his shoulder's and shook him,  
trying to get him to wake up. "Ryo! Come on man, wake up! Wake up Ryo!"  
  
Suddenly, Ryo's struggling ceased and he seemed to collapse in on himself, curling up in a fetal postion.  
Sobs wracked his lean body. Rowen reached out to him and pulled him close, cradling him like a baby.  
"It's all right, Ryo. Everything's all right. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise. It's all  
right," Rowen soothed, stroking Ryo's sweat soaked hair.  
  
Just then, Sage, Cye, and Kento all burst into the room, frantic with worry. "What's wrong, what   
happened?!" Cye gasped.  
  
Rowen didn't look up as he continued to comfort Ryo. Sage watched them both for a few moments, and  
then placed a hand on Cye's shoulder. "Let's leave them alone right now. We can discuss this in the  
morning." He headed for the door, motioning for Kento to follow.  
  
  
Sage sat on his bed, wrapped in thought. I want to help Ryo so bad, but there's nothing I can do.  
If I tried to get him to talk, he'd just push me away. I don't have the bond with him that Rowen does,  
I just hope that Rowen realizes how much Ryo needs him.  
  
  
Rowen sat holding Ryo in his arms, rocking him back and forth. "Ryo, tell me what's wrong. Tell me  
what happened."  
  
Ryo started to look up at him, but couldn't meet his gaze. "I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ryo still refused to answer.  
  
"Why can't you tell me, Ryo?"  
  
Ryo pulled away from Rowen, hugging his arms tight to himself. "You'll hate me, you'll think I'm  
filthy and horrible."  
  
"Why would I do that Ryo? I'm your friend, remember?" Rowen was starting to get worried inside.  
What had happened to Ryo that would make him think so little of himself?  
  
"Because I let it happen. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I should've fought harder. Every  
time I let it happen." Ryo's voice rose hysterically and was filled shame and guilt.  
  
Rowen pulled Ryo close to him again, letting him cry into his chest. "Shh, Ryo, I know you. You  
did everything you could to stop what was happening. You're the strongest person I know, and I'm  
sure you fought with everything you had in you. Sometimes it just isn't enough, but it isn't your  
fault. None of what happened is your fault."  
  
"You don't know that! You weren't there, you couldn't possibly know!"  
  
"Then tell me what happened, so that I do know," Rowen pleaded.  
  
Ryo shook his head violently. "You'll hate me," he repeated.  
  
Rowen closed his eyes, praying for strength, and then reached deep down inside himself. "Ryo, I could  
never hate you. I promise, know matter what happened, I'll never feel any differently about you  
than I do right now." Then he took a deep breath, hoping he was doing the right thing, hoping for  
acceptance. "Ryo, I...I love you. I have for a long time." 


	4. part 4

Christmas Eve: The Past Returns pt.4  
By Firestar  
  
Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors doesn't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
A/N: Don't want to blab at you all. I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and to let  
you know that this isn't the end. There's still plenty more to come.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo stared at Rowen in shock. "Wh-what d-did you s-say?", he stuttered in disbelief.  
  
"I love you, Ryo, I have for a long time. I just couldn't admit it. Not to you, and not to myself."  
  
Ryo's mind raced frantically. He loves me? But how can he? I'm filthy, contaminated. No one can  
love me. I don't deserve it. He just couldn't take it in. Couldn't comprehend what Rowen had said  
so passionately.  
  
  
Rowen watched as a mix of emotions played across Ryo's face. There was confusion, self-doubt, disbelief,  
shame, but the ones Rowen had dreaded most, disgust and hate, were blessedly absent. He reached out  
tentatively to caress Ryo's tear stained face and Ryo didn't pull away.  
  
  
Ryo closed his eyes as he felt Rowen's gentle touch, reveling in the feeling, but then his eyes flew  
open. "No! You can't love me. You can't, Rowen." Ryo could barely get the words out past the ache  
in his chest. But he had to. Rowen deserved better than him. Far better.  
  
  
Rowen smiled sadly at Ryo's outburst. He understood it for what it was. Rowen leaned forward   
until his face was just inches from Ryo and stared into his eyes. "I do love you, Ryo. Never doubt  
that." He pulled Ryo to him gently, closing the tiny gap between them and their lips met softly,  
delicately. Slowly, careful not to startle Ryo, he intensified the kiss, basking in the fulfillment  
of one of his most cherished dreams.  
  
  
Hesitantly, Ryo responded to Rowen's passion, fresh tears coming to his eyes. But this time,  
they were tears ofjoy. Despite everything, Rowen did love him. And then, finally, he allowed   
the tiniest spark of hope to flicker to life. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out all  
right after all.  
  
  
  
Birds chirped cheerily outside the bedroom window, announcing morning. Rowen awoke slowly, not wanting  
to open his eyes. Please, oh please, don't let last night to turn out to be a dream. Rowen begged  
whatever gods might exist. Finally, he opened his eyes, and a huge grin spread over his face. The  
gods did love him.  
  
Ryo lay curled on his side next to Rowen, his cast covered arm and leg sticking out at awkward   
angles. His face, for once, had an open, peaceful expression.  
  
Rowen's smile faded away slowly, but not with unhappiness. Instead, a look of pure contentment and  
elation replaced the grin. He finally had what he wanted most.  
  
Ryo stirred then, starting to awaken. His eyes were still tightly shut and he wrinkled his nose adorably,  
looking years younger than he actually was.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he shot up in bed. "Rowen!"  
  
"Shh, love, I'm right here." Rowen chuckled at Ryo's frantic expression. "You didn't think I'd leave  
ya, did you?"  
  
As soon as Ryo saw Rowen was still with him, he relaxed, and the first genuine smile he'd had in over  
two weeks lit his face. "I wan't sure, but I'm glad you stayed," he said softly.  
  
Rowen's expression turned serious. Things had gotten better, but they were still not well. Ryo still  
had some serious problems. It would take him a long time to learn to trust again, but Rowen had the   
patience, and the will.  
  
Choosing his words carefully, Rowen knew he would ruin the peacefullness of the morning, but hopefully  
it would be worth it. "Ryo, tell me what happened to you on Christmas Eve."  
  
Ryo's face drained of color. "I can't," he said once again, but Rowen was not going to be denied.  
  
"Don't you trust me Ryo?" He felt terrible for guilting Ryo into talking, but it had to come out.  
  
"Of course I trust you, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
Ryo's mouth opened, words refused to come out. Rowen gathered Ryo into his arms. "Ryo, tell me what   
happened." His voice was filled with steel this time. He wasn't going to let up. Not  
when he was this close.  
  
Closing his eyes to try and shut out the pain, "Rowen, please..."  
  
"Tell me," Rowen commanded once more.  
  
Ryo took an agonized breath, and finally gave in. "He came back."  
  
Rowen wanted to ask who, but he didn't dare speak now.  
  
"He was supposed to be dead," Ryo continued, "but he still came back," and then Rowen could only  
listen in horror.  
  
  
-----------------10 years earlier------------------------------  
  
A young boy skipped happily between his parents, holding both their hands. His mother looked lovingly  
down at her black haired, blue eyed son. He was their pride and joy, always filled with mischief and  
laughter. His smile could brighten both of his parents' darkest moods in an instant.  
  
The happy family was walking eagerly towards the city. A big festival was being held that day and   
Ryo had proclaimed brightly that he wanted to see EVERYTHING, especially the animals that had been  
brought in as a side show. His father had laughed and assured him that he would get to see anything  
he wanted.   
  
Once they reached the city, Ryo's eyes widened with awe. There were so many wonders surrounding the  
seven year old that he hardly knew which to look at first. Then he heard a great roar that had to  
come from some kind of wild animal. That decided him. "Let's go see the animals, daddy!" he cried,  
tugging his parents in the direction of the roar.  
  
Together they strolled among the cages, Ryo exclaiming at first this animal, and then running   
over to the next.  
  
When Ryo had finally visited each of the beasts at least twice, his mother gently took hold of his   
hand. "Ryo, honey, would you like something to eat now?" Ryo glanced around at all the booths crowding  
the streets and one in particular caught his eye. A smile almost split his face. "Can we get   
ice cream, mommy?"  
  
His mother smiled down at him, "Of course we can Ryo, as long as you promise to eat something else  
first." The happy child nodded in agreement.  
  
Ryo's father walked over to the nearest stand and got in line while his mother took him to a picnic  
table to wait.  
  
He squirmed in his seat, full of energy like any other seven year old. But suddenly he quieted. A strange  
feeling washed over him, chilling the youngster to the bone. "Mommy," he tugged on her blouse,   
"something's wrong."  
  
His mother glanced down at her son, puzzled. She started to speak, but then a sharp crack split the  
air and suddenly the world was full of the screams of hundreds of terrified people.  
  
A tall, filthy man stood in the middle of the festival square. In his hands was a gun and he was shooting  
wildly into the crowd. Ryo's mother pushed her son to the ground, covering his small body with her own.  
His father started to rush over to them, determined to protect his beloved family, but a look of suprise  
crossed his face and he dropped first to his knees, and then fell prone on the ground. A bright crimson  
stain spread across the middle of his back.  
  
Ryo's mother screamed in anguish as she watched her husband fall. Ryo's young eyes watched in horror  
as his mother pushed him into a small opening between two booths. "Ryo, stay here," she ordered her terrified  
son, and then she got to her feet and ran to her fallen love. She knelt down beside his body as  
Ryo watched, trying desperately to staunch the flow of the blood. More shots rang out throught the air,  
and suddenly his mother screamed, clutching her hands to her chest. To Ryo's eyes she seemed to   
fall forward in slow motion, sprawling across her fallen husband, her eyes staring blankly at the   
ground.  
  
Sirens sounded from a distance and finally, but far too late, police officers arrived. Once more  
gunfire sounded and Ryo watched the gunman fall jerkily to the ground as he was hit with round after  
round of bullets.  
  
Silence reigned then. Fallen bodies littered the ground, painting it bright red with blood. Ambulances  
and more officials arrived moments later and began to walk among the injured and dead, trying to save  
who they could. For a long time the young boy huddled in the tiny space his mother had left him in, staring  
blankly at his dead parents. It was only when a police officer walked over to their bodies and started  
to cover them with a sheet that he stirred, and then a long, anguished cry, of an orphaned child rang out  
over the grim square.  
  
  
-----------1 year later---------------------  
  
Ryo sat silently, staring out the orphanage window. He had been here for several months now. It  
wasn't all that bad. There were other kids to play with and the adults in charge were nice to him.  
  
He turned around when he heard someone come quietly into the room. Two someones, actually. The  
head administrator was talking quietly with a strange man. He was well built, and even young Ryo  
could see that his powerful frame held a lot of strength. His face was cold, though, and something  
told Ryo that he should stay far away from this stranger.  
  
The strange man glanced Ryo's way only once, and his piercing gaze sent shivers racing up the young  
boys spine. That gaze promised nothing but pain, and Ryo once again felt a strange premonition that  
something terrible was about to happen.  
  
  
A week later it was announced that the head administrator would be retiring, and a Mr. Sares would be  
taking his place. It didn't really matter to the children. He was just another adult. He was also  
the same cold stranger that Ryo had seen the week before.  
  
  
* Ryo looked up at Rowen bitterly, not really seeing him. He was still lost in his past. Rowen thought  
his heart was going to break upon the agony he saw in Ryo's face, but still, he did not interrupt. This   
had to be played out to its end.*  
  
  
Ryo lay in his bed, his small body shaking beneath the blankets. He and the other children were fearfully  
awaiting the resumption of their nightmares.   
  
The first time it had happened had been merely a day after Sares had moved into his new office at the  
orphanage. Late that night, he had walked into the children's dormitory and grabbed a child out of her  
bed. She was one of the older children, being 12, and Sares had hit her across the face, ordering  
her to remain silent. She had obeyed tearfully, and he made her leave the room with him. None of the  
children ever saw her again.  
  
Every night it happened about the same way, and every night a new child was picked. Sometimes the children  
returned the next morning, but they never talked about what happened and seemed broken shadows of themselves.  
  
Ryo was one of the few remaining children who had not been selected, and that was why he was so afraid. Sares  
had not ever taken the same child twice.  
  
  
  
  
--------------A/N-----------------------  
  
Sorry to leave everyone hanging like this, but this is getting long, so I figured I'd post what I have  
and see what you all think. Besides, I still have to decide just what I'm going to do to Ryo.  
Anyways, I hope you all liked this part. Please read and review. I love reading what you people  
have to say. 


	5. part 5

Christmas Eve: The Past Returns pt. 5  
Firestar  
  
Disclaimer: The Ronin Warriors are not me (dangit!). Never have been, never will be.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, but I had other things to do. Hope you all like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sage, Cye, and Kento listened, spell bound outside Rowen and Ryo's door. They hadn't meant to eavesdrop,  
but when they came to check on the two this morning, they had overheard them talking and hadn't been  
able to pull themselves away.  
  
All three were horrified by Ryo's past, and they listened with dread to what happened next.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sares walked into the room that night, grinning sadistically at the children. They all huddled futher  
into their blankets, praying to be passed over. There was no escape from this man. A child tried  
to get away once. He even tried to tell one of the other adults at the orphanage, but they were just  
as scared as the children. Several had resigned or transfered, but none had dared spill the story  
of the horrors of the institution.  
  
Please, please don't pick me. Don't pick me. Please. The same plea ran through Ryo's head over  
and over. He had ceased to pray when his parents died, but now he wished he hadn't. Maybe God would  
have been more merciful.  
  
Sares paced slowly along the length of the room, getting closer and closer to where Ryo lay against the  
wall. Finally, he stopped at the foot of the young boy's bed.  
  
"You, boy, come with me."  
  
What little color had been left drained from Ryo's face and his milk white skin contrasted starkly  
with the shadows around him. He lay still, paralyzed with fright. His lack of compliance angered  
Sares. He demanded instant obedience from the children.  
  
"Get up, boy!" Sares reached out a meaty fist and grabbed Ryo roughly by the collar of his pajamas,  
hauling him painfully out of the bed. Ryo struggled blindly, instinct taking over, and kicked out  
at Sares.   
  
The blow lacked any strength to do damage, but managed to enrage Sares even more. He backhanded the   
boy with his free hand, and blood exploded from Ryo's nose. Enjoying the boy's cries of pain, he   
hit him once more across the face, drawing even more blood, and then drug the helpless boy from the  
room.  
  
  
He was terrified and the pain from his face almost blinded him. He could feel the hot blood running  
from the cut above his eye and streaming from his nose. Its thick, metallic taste slicked the back  
of his throat and stuck cloyingly to his tongue.  
  
Ryo felt his arm being pulled from its socket as Sares rounded a corner and he once again cried out   
in pain. Sares didn't even pause, he just pulled harder, and Ryo felt the bone in his lower arm snap.  
He tried to yell for help, but he couldn't even get a sound out he hurt so much.  
  
Then his tormentor stopped abruptly and Ryo ran right into him. Sares threw a door open and shoved  
Ryo inside a dark room. Ryo fell to the floor, landing on his arm. Tears flowed freely now, almost  
choking him. Sares took his time then, locking the door carefully, and then he turned to Ryo.  
  
For as long as he lived, he would never forget the cruel smile that Sares wore then. Ryo tried to  
back away from Sares, but the room was small and he was against a wall in just moments. Then Sares had  
him, and he yanked the boy to him roughly. Ryo felt himself forced to his knees, and he wondered  
despairingly how Sares would hurt him. He was too young to understand what would happen next.  
  
He felt his shirt ripped from his thin body and Sares hit him again, this time in the ribs. Ryo  
tried to double over, but Sares grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to stay upright. Sares ran  
his cruel hands slowly along Ryo's back, inching them lower and lower.   
  
Ryo waited in anguished confusion. What's he doing? I don't understand. I just thought he was going  
to beat me, or torture me like in stories.  
  
He still didn't understand even as Sares ripped open his pants and then took off his own. "I'm going  
to enjoy this boy." Ryo tried to fight him, but he was only a boy, he hadn't the strength.  
  
"It's no use fighting boy, you belong to me." The words terrified Ryo, and the hands continued to   
inch further down, touching him in places no one else had ever dared. He cried out in pain, and fear,  
and the instinctive knowledge that this was wrong.   
  
  
--------------------1 Day Later--------------------------------------------  
  
The world swam into focus slowly, bringing with it the pain. The little boy lay curled up on the floor  
of the dark room, withdrawn into himself. Blood covered his small body stickily, painting it a sickly  
reddish brown. His clothes lay piled up in one corner where they had been thrown the night before.  
  
Muffled voices sounded outside the thick door, breaking through the haze that Ryo lay in. A sudden pounding  
in the hallway prompted Ryo to lever himself painfully off the floor and drag himself to the door.  
He used his small hands to beat desperately against the barrier, and called weakly for help.  
  
The darkness was closing in again, dragging Ryo back down into unconsiousness, but he struggled to  
stay awake just a little longer, calling out for aid one last time. Finally, he dropped once more   
to the floor, passing out just as the door opened, missing the longed for sight of his rescuer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I woke up in a hospital bed, my arm in a cast, and tubes down my throat." Ryo tried to continue, but   
his throat was tight with the tears he was trying to hold back. Rowen pulled Ryo to him wordlessly,  
offering what comfort he could. Ryo accepted the embrace, but did not let the tears go. After the  
initial relief of letting everything out, he sank back into his masks. Having someone to   
confide in now, and someone to comfort him, did not erase the years spent hiding what had happend.  
  
  
"Ryo, let it out, let it all go." Rowen could sense that Ryo was holding back.  
  
Ryo pulled back then, and a coldness worked its way into his eyes. "The police shut down the   
orphanage. A few of the employees were arrested for concealing what had been going on, but Sares   
managed to get away.   
  
Whatever else Sares might have been, he was smart. It was only bad timing that allowed him to  
be caught. A police officer walked into the orphanage asking about placing another child there.  
He caught sight of a kid with bruises on his face and made an inquiry. He found Sares just  
as he was walking out the door of the little room he had me in. Sares tried to stall, but the   
officer insisted on searching everything.  
  
That was the pounding I heard. The officer tried to force his way in when it became obvious Sares  
was hiding something."  
  
Ryo stopped to take a deep breath. "I..I guess that's why Sares blamed me for his getting caught. My  
presence ruined his whole, peverted little world." The bitterness was thick in his voice.  
  
"It took me years to push that away. To bury it. Even though Sares got away, I was foolish enough  
to think it was all over. I was so frickin' stupid! I should have kept my guard up. None of   
this would have happened if I'd just been smarter!"  
  
  
  
Kento listened wide-eyed outside the door, gripping Cye's hand tightly. He had never given a thought  
to Ryo's past. He'd known Ryo was an orphan, but he'd never asked more. Now he wished he had.   
I'm supposed to be his friend and I let him carry that load all by himself. I'm such a jerk. He   
listened to me when I had nightmares about growing up on the streets. He helped Cye through  
his father's death. He even lent a shoulder to Sage and Rowen when they had a bad time. But  
we never once did the same for him.  
  
  
Sage decided that enough was enough. It was time to go in and talk with Ryo himself. He couldn't  
Rowen handle this alone. It was the responsibility of the Ronin Warriors to take care of eachother,  
and that was just what he had in mind.  
  
  
------------------------------------A/N---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the stopping it here, but it's getting late. Hope this isn't too angsty for ya all. And don't  
worry, I'll get back to what happened on Christmas Eve. There's just a lot to get in. Anyways, please read  
and review.  
  
  
  
  



	6. part 6

Christmas Eve: The Past Returns pt.6  
Firestar  
  
Disclaimer: The Ronin Warriors are not mine. You all know that.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I've got a question for you guys. Is the quality of my   
writing dropping off or something, 'cause I'm getting fewer hits every time. If it is, just let me   
know. I'll work hard to correct it. Oh, and I've recieved several questions about Whiteblaze.   
Truthfully, I forgot all about him. Just imagine he's on vacation with Mia and Yulie. Anyways, don't  
forget to review!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ryo's head whipped around as he heard the door open, disengaging himself completely from Rowen's embrace.  
He tensed as he saw his blond-haired friend walk into the room, followed closely by Kento and Cye.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked sharply, his eyes shadowed with dread.  
  
Sage looked back at him cooly. "We're here to help. We were in the hall the whole time, you weren't  
exactly speaking quietly."  
  
Ryo's eyes widened with apprhension, but he made sure the rest his face remained impassive. "You didn't  
have any right to listen to that," he said coldly.  
  
"Yes, I did. You're a Ronin Warrior, Ryo, and our leader. We have every right to make sure you're okay.  
If that means we find out your secrets, so be it." His voice was filled with steely determination. This  
wasn't something he could allow himself to give in on.   
  
"So what if you were raped. It doesn't change a thing. You're still the bearer of the Inferno armor and  
our friend. We're not going to turn our backs on you for something you had no control over."  
  
Cye listened wide-eyed to what Sage was saying. He still hadn't gotten over his shock about Ryo's past,  
but the look on his friends face demanded he step in.  
  
"Listen Ryo," he said softly. "We just want to help you get better. That's all."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A few hours later the Ronins had finally convinced Ryo that they wouldn't abandon him, but he was still  
far from healed. They knew he would be bearing the scars from this ordeal for a very long time. That's why  
they would be there to help whenever he needed it.  
  
Suprisingly, it had been Kento's blunt, but passionate speech that got Ryo to give in. His obvious concern  
and his well-known inability at pulling off a credible lie had gotten Ryo to relent.  
  
  
Ryo started to cry then, the tears once more leaking from his eyes. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.  
Years of pain was determined to make its way out, regardless of how hard Ryo tried to stop it. But his friends  
didn't mind. They just pulled him closer, all four of them supporting his shaking frame. And then the rest of   
the story came.  
  
  
----------Christmas Eve---------------  
  
Ryo was sitting home all alone, listless, unable to cheer himself up. When the doorbell rang, he was a bit puzzled.  
After all, his friends were away and most people would be with their families on Christmas Eve. But he allowed himself  
to hope just a bit. Maybe, just maybe, his friends were returning home early.   
  
With that possibility in mind, he opened the door eagerly, forgetting the caution it had taken years to develop.  
  
Then, his smiling, hopeful face changed dramatically, filling with fear. Pressed to his forehead  
was the cold barrel of a gun and the face that had haunted his nightmares for years grinned sickeningly just a few  
feet away.  
  
"Hi boy, remember me?" he taunted mockingly, pushing his way into the mansion. The gun never wavered. He slammed the   
door shut behind him and forced Ryo into the living room. Ryo tried desperately to think of someway to escape, to disable  
the man, to do anything. But what could he do with a gun pressed to his skull.   
  
Everything happened in a blur then. Ryo vaguely remembered asking Sares why he was there, and he remembered Sares blaming  
him for his discovery at the orphanage. Unfortunately, how Sares made him pay for it was vividly clear.  
  
He was forced to his knees and Sares used a length of rope he had brought with him to tie Ryo's hands behind his back.  
The whole time the gun was held steadily to his head, making it impossible to attempt to overpower his captor.  
The rope was pulled painfully tight, cutting off the circulation to his hands. Then Sares pulled out a long, wickedly  
sharp knife, holding it teasingly in front of Ryo's eyes.   
  
Slowly, allowing the anticipation to build, Sares pressed to knife to Ryo's chest. The blade pierced the tender skin easily,  
and Sares pulled it languidly downwards, relishing the look of agony on Ryo's face. "What, does that hurt, boy?", he asked mockingly.  
He removed the knife and moved it towards Ryo's shoulder, once again dragging it across the flesh.   
  
Ryo noticed through the pain that Sares' breathing had quickened. The next cut was made quicker, and the following ones became   
more frenzied. The gashes crisscrossed Ryo's body, and blood flowed freely, staining the carpet. Some of it even being flung to  
the ceiling by Sares' wild gestures.  
  
Ryo's shirt had been pulled off when Sares first began and now Sares was pulling frantically at the pants. He used the knife to cut  
them away and stripped them from Ryo's body. Sares no longer held the gun, and Ryo stuggled, disregarding the knife that Sares held.  
He wouldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't!  
  
But there was nothing he could do. He was too weak from blood loss to get away. The fierce warrior responsible for the defeat of   
the Dynasty lay on the floor helplessly as his past nightmares replayed themselves.  
  
Finally, finally, after seemingly an eternity, Sares stopped, exhausted by his exertions. The knife was gone now. He had dropped it  
in the midst of his frenzy. Ryo lay, half-unconsious and naked, on his stomach. His breathing was harsh and labored as he struggled to  
draw breath.  
  
Sares smiled. The sight of the blood, the smell of it. It satisfied him like nothing else had ever been able to do.   
  
Then he walked calmly about the room, collecting every piece of evidence that the police could use. It didn't matter if they found  
traces of Sares himself. He wasn't in any of their files, they couldn't track him down. Finally, satisfied that he had everything,  
Sares glanced once more at the broken body the had curled up on itself. The helpless posture sent shivers up his spine.  
  
He turned then, and walked out the door, extremely pleased with himself.  
  
  
Ryo lay in anquish on the floor. It happened again. I'm such a fool. What will my friends think now? They'll hate me, I know it.  
I don't want to see the disgust on their faces. His hand curled around the smooth knife, gripping the hilt as firmly as he could.  
Carefully, not wanting to drop his salvation, Ryo pushed himself up until he was sitting. And then, knowing in his heart that he had  
no other option, he pulled the knife along the vein in his left arm, pressing it deeply in to make sure he cut it completely. Switching  
hands, he did the same to the other arm. It didn't even hurt anymore. He watched numbly as the blood pooled about him. The world faded  
around him and he fell into the blackness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rowen held his love tightly, tears now streaming down his face as well. He had come so close to losing the Ronin of Virtue. Ryo shook in his  
arms and the arms of the other Ronins surrounded them both. Sage was whispering soothingly in Ryo's ear, trying to comfort his tortured friend.  
Rowen forced his throat to clear. "Everything's all right now, Ryo. Everything's all right."  
  
--------------------------------------------------A/N-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Don't worry, there will be a part 7!  
  
  
  
  



	7. part 7

Christmas Eve: The Past Returns pt.7  
Firestar  
  
Disclaimer: The Ronin Warriors are not mine, but I wish they were.  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who review my last fic. It was reassuring to hear that you all thought  
my writing was still going strong. Well, I hope you guys like this part, and don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Ryo slept almost peacefully in his love's arms, too exhausted too dream. Rowen   
tried to slip into sleep as well, but it proved futile and he was left contemplating what had happened  
to Ryo.   
  
The final part of Ryo's tale worried him more than all the others. He'd never even imagined that the  
warrior of Wilfire might be suicidal. What if he attempted it again? From the looks the others had  
given him, he knew they'd be increasingly watchful.   
  
Rowen started as the warmth in his arms moved. Ryo's delicate blue eyes opened under Rowen's gaze.  
They looked up at him lovingly, trustingly, and to his suprise and great delight, a tiny bit of the  
courage and fire that had always resided in his fiery love had returned.  
  
The two stared at eachother a long moment, as if they were trying to memorize every detail. Then slowly,  
ever so slowly, they came together, and their questing lips met, drenching them both in fire. Rowen stopped  
for a moment, breathless. "Are you sure-" Ryo cut him off with another kiss. "I'm sure. It'll be different  
with someone I love." The rest of the night was not so peaceful, but it was even more memorable.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several weeks passed, and although Ryo was still wracked with nightmares, there was alway someone there to   
soothe them away. As time went on, the fire returned to his eyes and his laugh came more readily. Some days,  
he was completely his old self, except now he was more open. But lurking in the backgroung, almost imperceptible,  
was the breath of a fear. It niggled at the back of his mind, haunting him when he was alone. He could barely  
stand it when the other Ronins left him by himself for even the briefest space of time.   
  
Ryo found himself unable to drop his guard, to relax, because the fear whispered to him, reminding him of the last  
time he allowed himself that freedom. Sares was still out there, and Ryo could never forget that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Ryo! Me'n Sage are going into town. Ya mind being alone for awhile? Someone has to stay home by the phone  
and wait for Rowen and Cye's call to get picked up."  
  
Ryo hesitated and then yelled back at Kento. "Yeah, sure, I'll be fine."  
  
Kento walked into the kitchen where Ryo was washing dishes. "We won't be gone too long. Cye's care is parked in  
the driveway if Cye and Rowen call before we get back."  
  
Ryo nodded in acknowledgement, not looking up from the sink. Still Kento didn't leave. "Are you sure you're okay  
being alone? Sage and I can always put this off until tomorrow if you need us to."  
  
"Kento, I said it before, I'll be fine. Besides, it'll be nice to have a bit of time to myself for a change."  
  
"Okay then, we'll be back soon."   
  
Ryo waved one soapy hand in acknowledgment. "Yeah, yeah, get outta here."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once the door shut and he heard the car pull away, Ryo looked up from the dishes with tears in his eyes. "C'mon, get ahold  
of yourself Ryo. You've got to get over this. The guys can't keep playing nursemaid to you forever." Ryo spoke quietly  
to himself, trying to banish his fear of the empty house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He swore to himself silently. Damn police. They almost caught me that time. How the hell did I miss that knife when  
I was cleaning up? And how the hell did that boy manage to stay alive? He should have died from blood loss  
alone.  
  
Sares was very angry. He should have gotten away easily, but the police had been working on the Sanada boy's  
case tirelessly. Even the most stone-hearted officer had been affected by the atrocity of the crime. Although   
Ryo didn't know it, the rest of the Ronins had been working with the police since the night Ryo was hospitalized.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Sares found himself once again standing outside the Ronin's home. I'm gonna kill that boy  
this time. He's caused me far too much trouble. He watched angrily as a car pulled up and Ryo, Rowen, and Cye  
got out. Tonight he told himself. Tonight he'll pay.  
  
Sares set himself down and watched the window where he knew Ryo slept. He'd been doing his homework on the boy,  
but he also just assumed that Ryo slept alone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo recieved Rowen and Cye's phone call not long after the other two Ronins left. They wanted him to pick  
them up at the bookstore in town. Rowen, typically, had bought an arm-full of books and even Cye had picked  
up a few.  
  
Immeasurably relieved at the thought of having someone to keep him company, Ryo had his friends home within a  
half-hour of their call.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sage and Kento got home to find Rowen and Ryo curled up on the sofa, the TV blaring. Neither boy seemed to paying  
it much attention, though, and both were lip-locked in each other's arms.   
  
"Geez, you two, get a room!" Sage teased. Rowen and Ryo looked up sheepishly, twin blushes staining their cheeks.  
Then Rowen put his mouth to Ryo's ear, whispering. Ryo smiled shyly and nodded. Rowen got up and held out his hand.  
Ryo took it and Rowen hauled him to his feet. Together, they took Sage's advice, heading to the room Sares thought he had  
all to himself.  
  
As they walked up the stairs, Sage and Kento looked on in astonishment. Then Kento turned to Sage. "Now look what you   
started," he accused.  
  
Sage stared at him wide-eyed. "They weren't supposed to take me seriously!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sares watched with pleasure as the last light in the mansion went out. It was just a little after ten. Soon, very soon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cye tossed restlessly in his bed. He and Kento retired over an hour ago, and Kento had fallen asleep immediately after  
they, well, after they spent a very energetic 30 minutes. But Cye hadn't been so lucky. This strange feeling kept  
nagging him. It felt like something bad was going to happen, but premonitions were Sage's department, not his.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo slept peacefully in his lover's strong arms. Those arms kept the nightmares away when nothing else could bring  
comfort.  
  
Rowen gazed lovingly at the composed boy in his arms. Ryo looked so much younger when he slept. The years of pain,  
the responsibility of a leader, the scars of abuse, they all fell away to reveal the carefree soul Ryo should have  
been, if only Fate had conspired differently.  
  
Rowen could never look long enough at his love, but soon sleep dragged him down into the sweet dreams of a man who  
knows he is loved. Unfortunately, he fell asleep just in time to miss the faint sounds coming from downstairs.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sage had been dreaming up until just moments ago of the newest girl to catch his eye. He, unlike the rest of his  
friends, found far more pleasure in a woman's body than a man's. But just as the dream started to get good, something  
intruded into his sleep. He woke to hear what he thought were faint creaks on the stairs.  
  
Kento must be raiding the fridge again. Cye's going to kill him if he gets caught.  
  
Little did Sage know Kento was sound asleep in the bed next to Cye.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sares crept almost soundlessly through the darkened house. This is too easy, he thought with a malicious pleasure.  
The locks had been simplicity itself to pick and he headed directly to where he knew Ryo's room was.   
He held his breath as he passed the other Ronins rooms. Fools, they're far too trusting. They're sleeping like babies  
in there. I wish I could see their faces when they find their friend dead.  
  
Finally, he reached the door to Ryo's room and carefully grabbed the knob, turning it slowly and inching his way forward.  
He gave a start of suprise when he saw that there were two people in the bed, but then grinned with sick pleasure.  
Oh well, two for the price of one.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several police officers were pulling a late shift on the Sanada case. They'd been frustrated by Sares narrow escape and  
were anxious to find him before he skipped town. The officers had had a streak of luck earlier that day and found an   
apartment that Sares just vacated. They'd been going over it with a fine tooth comb ever since.  
  
"Sir! Look at this," said a young officer excitedly. He held in his hands the pieces of a shredded photograph  
of the victim in the case. "Somebody get me the number of those guys staying with the Sanada boy. And get a patrol   
unit over to the house right away. It looks like this guy might not be through Ryo Sanada."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sares started violently at the sound of the phone ringing and swore to himself as he saw the blue-haired kids fly open.   
Guess I'll have to do this the hard way Not giving Rowen any time to react to the stranger in the room, he flung  
himself at the bed, a viciously long knife held at the ready.  
  
----------------------------------A/N--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So....? What'd you all think? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's getting late. Don't worry, though, part  
8 will be out soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. part 8 and epilogue

Christmas Eve: The Past Returns pt.8  
Firestar  
  
Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, but I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this too end.  
Yes, this is the last part and I really hope you guys like it. Please, please review. I really want  
to know how well you people like the ending. Thank you to everyone who has stuck through   
this and reviewed. I really appreciate it. And just because I'm done with this story, don't think   
I won't come up with anything else. I plan to keep right on writing, so please keep reading.   
  
Well, now that I've bored you all to tears, on with the fic!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rowen was jerked out of the most peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks by the shrill ringing of the phone.  
Blinking sleepily, he fumbled for the reciever, knocking it off it's stand.(It's one of the older models  
with a cord.) He tried to pick it up off the floor, but then a heavy weight slammed into the bed.  
  
Rowen gasped in shock as a trail of fire traced its way down his side, leaving behind a sticky, warm  
wetness. Ryo was pinned beneath Rowen, struggling to get out from underneath his lover's body when he  
felt the warmth making its way down his back and heard Rowen's pained breathing.   
  
And then his worst nightmares came true as a pale face loomed over his in the darkness. "Hello boy.  
I'm back. And this time is going to be even more fun. For me, at least." The voice was gravelly,   
shocking Ryo into stillness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young police officer stared at the phone in his hands. He'd heard what sounded like a struggle on  
the other end. Then he turned to face his superior. "Sir! I think we have a problem."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cye jerked into a sitting position when he heard the crash in the next room. He'd almost drifted off  
to sleep. Reaching over, he shook his companion's shoulder urgently. "Kento, wake up!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sage was a naturally light sleeper and was out of his bed in a flash when the sound of something breaking  
invaded his room. That was from Rowen and Ryo's room! he thought frantically.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo would have stayed frozen like a statue if Rowen hadn't been in so much pain. It was obvious that  
Sares' first rush had really hurt him. Ryo's first instinct was to run, as fast and as far as he could,  
but he would not forsake Rowen. And as he glanced at his love, Ryo felt anger flooding through him,  
burning away his fear.   
  
"You should have stayed away Sares." Ryo's eyes glittered dangerously and his voice was full of suppressed   
rage as he wormed his way out from beneath Rowen. Sares was taken aback by Ryo's unexpected defiance.   
He'd been prepared for a boy cowering in fear. A boy who was broken...and easy prey.   
  
For the first time in years, Sares felt just the tiniest bit of fear creep into his rotten heart. The defiant  
young man stood proudly before him and to Sares' disbelieving eyes, flames seemed to dance faintly around him,  
flaring with his anger. (A/N don't forget, he is the warrior of fire, even if he doesn't have his armor.)  
  
But Sares shrugged it all off, disregarding his fear and the voice at the back of his mind telling him to flee.  
After all, he was the one with the knife, and he'd beaten this boy senseless many times.  
  
The twisted man forced his lips into a mocking smile. "So confident, boy? Don't you remember the last time we  
played?"  
  
A bitter smile stretched across Ryo's grim face. "I remember."  
  
Sares felt a chill run down his spine and he took a step forward, preparing to play once more. He was interrupted,  
however, when the door slammed open and three frantic young men came flying into the room.  
  
Seeing he was more then outnumbered, Sares took advantage of the distraction they caused and grabbed the blue-haired  
boy who lay just barely conscious on the bed.  
  
The three boys pulled up short when they saw the creepy looking man holding a knife to Rowen's throat. Ryo's face lost  
all expression as he stared at the cold steel menacing Rowen's throat. "Let him go, Sares," he demanded.  
  
Sares just grinned and pressed the knife closer. "I'm not stupid, boy. If I can't have you, he should be entertaining   
enough. Now just tell those fools by the door to step out of the way and I promise to let your boyfriend live. For now."  
  
Ryo was all knotted up inside, his anger ready to explode, but he held it in check. He nodded shortly  
to his friends who stepped, wide-eyed, out of the way.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rowen struggled to stay consious. He knew his life depended on taking the first opening Sares presented.  
The warrior of air opened his saphire eyes cautiously, not wanting to catch Sares attention. Quickly, he   
scanned the room, assesing the situation.  
  
When he caught sight of Ryo's face, he felt tears start at the edges of his eyes. That cold, blank   
expression imprinted itself on his heart. He knew then that his life was not the only one on the line. Ryo  
was already blaming himself for this, and if Rowen died, he was sure Ryo would, too.  
  
Rowen felt Sares making his way to the door, dragging his hostage with him. There wasn't anything Rowen could  
do right then, the knife was held too firmly and too close. By all rights, Sares should have made a clean getway,  
from the room at least, but he couldn't resist a parting jab.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sage looked on in horror as Rowen was drug from the room. Then, as his captor crossed the threshold, the man  
turned to face Ryo mockingly. "I win, boy!" he taunted, but as he did so he pulled the knife away slightly,  
not paying attention to his hostage.  
  
Rowen didn't hesitate. He was moving even as the knife wobbled, grabbing Sares arm and pushing the evil  
man away.  
  
Ryo was moving also and when Sares staggered back, Ryo leapt forward, grabbing him mercilessly by the throat.  
Sares swung his knife wildly, slicing it across Ryo's chest, but the raging young man didn't even flinch.  
  
Beyond the point of mercy, of compassion, knowing only that this man had HURT him, had hurt his lover, and had   
haunted his dreams for years, Ryo tore the knife from Sares' fist and plunged it into his stomach.  
  
Sares' eyes bulged as the knife sliced through him and then he went limp. The hunter had become the hunted, and  
what's more, the hunt was over. Sares sagged to the floor, dead before he even touched the carpeting.  
  
Ryo stumbled back then, covered in blood, and fell to his knees. Tears came and he sobbed in a   
strange mixture of relief, horror, and pain. Rowen walked over to his love, bending down next to him. Although   
the movement was painful, Ryo needed him now.  
  
Rowen took the blood-covered boy in his arms, cradling the shaking form. In the distance, police   
sirens were faintly sounding.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
The police came then, too late. They took away the body and declared the case closed. Rowen and  
Ryo's wounds were doctored and they both fell asleep on the couch downstairs just as the sun  
was rising. Their room was destroyed. The lamp was shattered, the nightstand overturned,  
and the carpet was soaked in blood. It would take awhile to repair, but Rowen and Ryo didn't plan  
to return to it. They would move into the spare bedroom at the end of the hall.  
  
When Ryo woke up late in the afternoon, he was pale and silent. But Rowen understood.  
  
He took Ryo in his arms and whispered soothingly in his love's ear. "It's okay Ryo. It's over now,  
and it was NOT your fault."  
  
Ryo whispered back, just as quietly. "I know." Rowen smiled then, knowing everything would be okay.  
Although it would take time and patience, his love would recover.  
"Hey love, how 'bout we go try out that new bedroom now." Ryo smiled weakly, but smiled nonetheless.  
"All right."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sage, Cye, and Kento watched the pair from the doorway of the kitchen. They'd been anxious about Ryo  
but a collective sigh of relief sounded as the two headed up the stairs and smiles lit their faces.  
Maybe the five heroes really could live happily ever after, even if the happy part came a bit late.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A day later, the story leaked and made the headlines of every newspaper in the city. A girl  
picked up the paper lying on her foster parents kitchen table and an incredulous look of astonishment   
and relief spread across her face as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Elsewhere, a young man was also reading the paper. His new wife walked into the living room to find  
her husband in tears. "What's wrong love?" she asked in concern. He just looked at her and a joyful  
smile crossed his face.  
  
In yet another home, two teenage boys held the paper between them, reading it over and over. Tears  
flowed down their faces and the older one turned to the younger, barely daring to believe the words  
printed on the paper in his hand.   
  
"It's finally over."  
  



End file.
